


trial in a pink (together)

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Out of Character, humor gagal, penistaan Levi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Levi 'dipaksa' pakai baju pink! Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Mikasa?[spesial ultah Mikasa]





	trial in a pink (together)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Mikasa! 💙

Levi bergidik ngeri. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Bukan karena penampakan hantu sadako atau apa. Dirinya bukan penakut, tetapi lain cerita jika yang di tangannya itu sehelai blazer yang warnanya mengiritasi mata. Pink cerah. Warna merah muda yang lebih cocok dengan imaji gadis feminim. Ini sangat-sangat horror, sumpah! Yang lebih mengerikan, blazer ini harus dipakai untuk jalan-jalan ke luar rumah.

Mikasa yang memaksa.

“Cepat donk, Levi. Blazer itu bukan cuma untuk dilihat, tapi dipakai.”

Nah, si Nona Pemaksa sudah menitahkan sabda. Levi masih enggan menuruti perintahnya. Seharusnya dia tolak saja dari awal, rencana kencan mereka.

“Apa tidak ada warna lain? Apa saja, asal bukan pink, Mikasa. Bayangkan! kau tega melihatku jadi bahan olokan gadis-gadis dan ibu-ibu komplek?”

 _Image_ Levi sebagai pemuda _cool_ dan garang itu penting dijaga. Apa yang mau dikata kaum hawa di seantero kelurahan nanti kalau melihatnya pakai baju pink?!

“Memangnya siapa peduli? Kau kan sudah jadi _milikku._ Kenapa masih _ngelirik_ perempuan lain sih? Hah? Aku baru tahu. Ya ampun, bukan cuma lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi ternyata juga main api di belakangku.”

“Astaga, Mikasa! Siapa yang main api di belakangmu? Aku nggak pernah _ngelirik_ perempuan lain!”

“Ya kalau begitu nggak usah dengarkan pendapat mereka. Yang pakai baju kamu, kok yang rempong mereka?”

“Hei, ini bukan kemauanku, tapi paksaan darimu. Catat itu.”

“Ya sudah. Cepat ganti baju, donk. Jangan lupa didobel pakai kaus loreng hitam-putih ya.”

Mikasa melempar sehelai kaus bercorak hitam-putih, dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Levi, yang dahinya berkedut penuh kekesalan. Tidak ada hak bagi lelaki untuk membantah tuntutan perempuan. _Ya. Ya. Emansipasi_.

Levi segera berlalu masuk kamar. Satu kali bunyi hantaman pintu, meyakinkan Mikasa bahwa di balik kamar itu tidak ada jalan untuk kabur.

Mikasa, yang sudah siap mengenakan setelan _dress_ putih dan blazer pink, mengempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa, memasang sepatu di kakinya. Dia merasa percaya diri dengan penampilan ini. Warna mereha muda yang tingkat kecerahannya mampu menebar keceriaan di hati, andaikan tidak dirusak oleh penolakan Levi. Apa salahnya coba? Mikasa tidak melihat adanya larangan bagi lelaki memakai baju pink. Mikasa memandang ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Lihat, mana ada pasangan yang wanitanya malah menunggu pihak lelaki berganti baju?

“Levi! Kutunggu di taman ya. Waktumu tiga menit dan kau sudah harus menyusul.”

Mikasa berseru. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

Bukannya Mikasa abai terhadap personalisasi seorang Levi. Dia tahu ketua osis sekolah sekaligus pendiri klub terlarang itu sangat menjaga _image,_ dan menghindari segala yang bisa meruntuhkan harga diri. Mikasa ingin coba menarik Levi. Pemuda itu terlalu banyak membatasi diri. Ia sudah menyiapkan sepasang _blazer_ pink ini jauh-jauh hari. Selain sebagai sarana agar mereka tampil serasi. _Fashion couple styles_ _━_ yang belakangan nge-tren di kalangan muda-mudi, seperti yang pernah Mikasa lihat dari Eren dan Historia ketika ia memergoki kencan mereka. Dan, karena tahu Levi pasti tidak akan sudi━mau sekeras apa pun, Levi lebih memilih dipkasa bunuh diri daripada dipaksa pakai baju pink━maka rencana itu dirancang dengan sangat matang. Hari ini, 10 Februari. Levi pasti lupa hari ulang tahun Mikasa━sudah teruji, hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, 25 desember yang lalu saja lupa. Entah Mikasa tidak tahu kenapa para lelaki suka melupakan hal-hal penting seperti itu.

Mikasa cuma senang, kalau tebakannya benar dan ia berhasil menggunakan kealpaan Levi sebagai alibi.

***

“Ah! Kau sudah sampai?”

Mikasa memandang Levi dengan mata berbinar. Tak sanggup menahan senyum puas melihat penampilan lelaki itu. Berdiri di antara rimbun bunga iris, blazer pink itu melekat sangat pas. Kaus bercorak hitam-putihnya tampak _stylish_ di bawah blazer, membentuk otot tubuhnya yang kekar _. Imut. Sangat-sangat imut,_ batin Mikasa menjerit histeris. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia baru menyadari keimutan makhluk garang satu ini, yang hobi memasang tampang preman pada adik kelas saat MOS berlangsung?

“Bagaimana? Puas melihatku begini?”

“Ya. Lumayan. Sudah kubilang kan? Itu cocok untukmu.”

Mikasa penasaran, bagaimana cara Levi lolos dari perhatian orang-orang, sepanjang jalan menuju taman tadi?

“Janji, jangan foto aku dalam keadaan begini, atau kubongkar koleksi _doujin_ R-18 itu ke ibumu,” kata Levi masih bersungut kesal.

“Loh? Kok tiba-tiba main ancaman? Ayolah, aku ingin kita ambil photo berdua untuk kenang-kenangan.”

Mikasa menepuk bangku kosong di sisi kanannya, mengajak Levi duduk.

“ _Tsk._ Satu kali saja, dan janji tidak menyebarkan photo, tetap berlaku.”

Dengan enggan, Levi duduk sambil bersidekap tangan. Gara-gara kealpaannya, saat perempuan ini tiba-tiba menodong dengan permintaan hadiah tadi, Levi jadi kena batunya. Namun, karena ini hari istimewa, maka kekasihnya berhak memperoleh yang terbaik.

“Iya. Iya. Khawatir sekali sih? Kau bisa memercayakan photo indahmu padaku.”

Mikasa, yang kedua telinganya disumpal _earphone,_ terlebih dahulu menarik salah satunya untuk dibagi dengan Levi.

Lelaki itu memasang satu _earphone_ milik Mikasa di telinga kanan.

Mikasa menyalakan kamera _smartphone_ dalam mode selfi, dan mengarahkan ke hadapan mereka berdua.

“Senyum donk, Levi.”

Levi menahan kedutan di dahi, dan mencoba memasang senyum seperti titih Mikasa, yang malah tampak seperti senyuman terpaksa.

“Duh, coba yang _relax_ donk. Ini kan sekali seumur hidup. Apa kau tidak mau jadi tampan untuk kesempatan istimewa kita?”

_Kesempatan istimewa apanya? Ini kan cuma demi kepentinganmu …_

Levi batal mengumpat. Dia menuruti titah Mikasa, memasang senyum yang lebih _ikhlas._

“Bukannya maksudku sungguh-sungguh tidak mau pakai pink, Mikasa. Kalau untuk di dalam rumah sih, ayo. Aku cuma nggak suka dilihat orang lain dalam keadaan norak begini.”

“Hmm … Hmm?”

Mikasa masih asyik menekan tombol jepret. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Photo selfi mereka terpampang di layar. Serasi. Masing-masing dalam balutan blazer pink cerah. Impian Mikasa melihat Levi pakai baju pink, menjadi kenyataan!

“Hei? Hei? Aku bilang cuma untuk sekali, kenapa difoto sampai tiga kali?”

“Hmm? Apa tadi? Kau bilang mau kalau diminta pakai baju pink lagi?

Levi meletakkan tangan di dahi. Persyaratannya tidak digubris. _Ya Tuhan, beri hamba ketabahan!_

“Tenang, Levi. Tenang. Ini nggak bakal disebar kok,” Mikasa terkikik. Ia sangat-sangat puas mengerjai kekasihnya. Tidak ada fans Levi, bahkan teman dan adik-adik kelas Levi yang tergabung dalam _Squad Pemuja Levi_ _━_ klub apa-apaan itu?━yang mendapat kesempatan langka ini.

“Kenapa aku ambil photo sampai tiga kali? Ya kan biar bisa dipilih mana yang _angle-_ nya paling bagus. Sebagai ketua osis, kau pasti pernah belajar teknik fotografi, walau cuma sedikit, kan?”

Levi mendesah, berharap kekesalannya terbuang bersama hembusan napasnya.

“Ya. Ya. Sudah. Lupakan.”

Levi menyentuh _earphone_ yang masih tersambung dengan telinga Mikasa, mengembalikan fokus pendengarannya. Ia langsung mengenali iramanya begitu menyimak lagu-lagu itu.

“BTS lagi?”

Mikasa mengangguk antusias, memberitahu judul lagu yang kini diputar dalam _playlist_ dan mereka dengarkan bersama, “ _Magic Shop.”_

Akhir-akhir ini Mikasa sedang keranjingan  _boy_   _group_ asal Korea yang sedang naik daun itu. Seperti yang Levi cermati dalam kamar pribadi Mikasa; yang semula penuh poster kartun sebagai otaku, kini berganti menjadi kamar ala  _army's_  penggemar  _hallyu wave._  Poster  _oppa-oppa_ korea bertebaran, plus  _miniboard_  berisi profil BTS lengkap tertempel di dinding. Tidak masalah. Levi tak pernah mempermasalahkan hobi Mikasa, bahkan jauh sebelum ini. Saat kencan pertama mereka, tahu Mikasa ternyata  _fujoshi,_  level  _hard-core_  lagi _._ Selama Mikasa ingat kalau ia masih punya kekasih, dan dirinya tidak tersingkir oleh apa yang Mikasa sebut sebgai  _husbando-_ 2D ataupun bias korea-nya.

“Iramanya lembut dan temponya mengalir,” Levi mengomentari lagu itu.

“Ini lagu favorit-ku yang ketiga.”

Lagu yang diputar sampai pada bait; _Aku percaya pada galaksimu. Aku ingin mendengar melodimu._

“Walaupun rasanya lebih cocok kalau kita dengarkan malam hari di bawah hamparan langit berbintang.”

Tapi begini saja sudah cukup, Mikasa membatin, memandang langit sore dengan arakan awan-awan yang ditiup angin musim penghujan.

“Sepulang dari sini, bagaimana kalau kita coba lakukan itu?”

“Lakukan apa?” Mikasa terperanjat. Pipinya memerah. Astaga, ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak!

“Mendengar lagu ini berdua di bawah hamparan langit berbintang.”

Mikasa menyembunyikan rasa malu karena salah paham.

Levi sudah melupakan keresahan akibat blazer pink yang dipakainya. Ia berpikir untuk membuang ego-nya dulu. Menyenangkan Mikasa dengan memuluskan rencana hari istimewa ini; tanggal penting yang telah mengantarkan sang terkasih ke dunia.

Mikasa terpana ketika Levi merapat padanya, menautkan tangan mereka berdua di atas bangku.

Pemuda itu tersenyum━sangat-sangat tipis━Mikasa membalas tatapannya dengan kelembutan yang sama. Tanpa banyak bicara. Saling memahami. Mencari keindahan yang tersimpan jauh di balik kedalaman mata masing-masing.

“Ya. Ayo kita lakukan. Setelah selesai menemaniku _shopping_ nanti.”

Mikasa pikir cukup, keimutan Levi dalam balutan baju pink ini jadi kado terindah di hari ulang tahunnya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Saya sempat ketar-ketir nggak bakal kesampaian kasih kado ultah untuk Mikasa, tapi ternyata masih bisa ngebut untuk sepenggal kisah ini! Terinspirasi dari gambar komisi saya di atas. Credit gambar oleh Kak Lidatan. Thanks sudah mewujudkan impian saya untuk otp manis ini. ^^


End file.
